


Hitting the Showers

by leliiswriting (orphan_account)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, One-Sided Attraction, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/leliiswriting
Summary: Where Spy gets obsessed with a glance of skin and a german song to her teammate.
Relationships: Engineer/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 25





	Hitting the Showers

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, so I’d really appreciate it if you corrected me if I made any mistakes.  
> Anyway, please enjoy!

02:14, it was the perfect time for her to strike. The Spy activated her cloak, opened the infirmary’s door, careful not to make a sound, and helped her inside. The room was dark and cold, the only light was the moon’s peaking through the curtain-less window. Metallic sterile equipment cluttered the room, cupboards filled with chemicals stood tall against the walls, the Medigun was gleaming red in the middle of the room.

Her heels didn’t make a sound as she moved around the room to the door that led to the Medic’s quarters. Hidden between two cabinets, the metallic door was semi-opened. Multiple times she tried to sneak into the room (for reasons other than this time’s) and it had always been locked. Finding it open should’ve been enough warning for Spy to abort plan. But she couldn’t help it, she wanted to see more—she needed to see more.

Soon, she was inside and taking in the room. The soft carpet underneath her shoes, the light papering on the walls, the small window over the bed. And, there, snuggled on the bedsheets, the Medic rested peacefully.

She approached silently to take a closer look. Her chest raised and lowered with each long breathe, her lips were slightly parted and her hair was tightly placed on a set of curlers around her head. She was a beautiful woman, regardless of the wrinkles on her face or her deep purple eye-bags. She must’ve been a charming young lady back in Germany.

The Spy knew she shouldn’t use her cloaking abilities for such mundane things like this. But she couldn’t help herself, not after seeing of she saw at the showers.

The frenchwoman was very meticulous about when she would use the shared showers, since she despised having to undress in front of her teammates and, even worse, having to shower next to them. So, to avoid company, she studied everyone’s showering routine in order to find the perfect moment of the day to have some privacy. Some like Soldier and Demo showered early in the morning, others like Heavy late at night, then there was Sniper, who only attended her hygiene once a month (disgusting). The perfect moment was between 19:40 and 20:10.

She had been showering at those times for months without any difficulties, until one day. She entered the room and left her stack of clothes on one of the benches in the locker room. She was so focused in carefully unbuttoning her expensive hand-made tailored shirt that she didn’t notice the lab coat laying on the floor, nor the quiet singing coming from the showers. When fully undressed, the Spy grabbed her towel and walked to the showers.

She stood frozen on her feet when she saw the Medic standing underneath the running water. She was about to leave immediately, but after taking a closer look, she decided to stay a bit longer.

The nurse was facing away from the wall, bended down with a safety razor in her hand. She dragged it carefully through her leg while singing in her native language. The frenchwoman was surprised to see that someone so dedicated to her job could take some time off her routine to attend to her beauty, but she was unable to think of something other than the doctor. She admired the nurse’s physique. Her dainty hands handled the sharp object with amazing ease. Her broad shoulders were muscular and damaged from caring her heavy equipment. She had small breasts, a tiny waist and large hips that formed a beautiful curvy line along her side. Her nose was thin and her eyes were big, aging wrinkles crossing their sides. Her short black hair hugged her shoulders in a wet embrace as water trailed down her perfect snow white skin long flowing trails.

That’s when it hit her: she couldn’t shower next to the Medic, that would be scandalous! Specially after seeing the beauties that hid underneath her several layers of clothing. Just when the nurse lifted her head to look around, the Spy ran out of the room with her legs trembling.

She couldn’t sleep, she had been less efficient at work and was always lost daydreaming since that day. How could she go back to living after that? That german melody haunted her day and night, not even a cigarette could ease her thoughts from the Medic.

She could only think of those curvy lines that made up her body. The wet hair, the delicate hands, the hurt shoulders. Everything drove her insane to the point where she was imagining how would her loud voice sound melted in delicious moans of pleasure.

And so, moved by her lust, the Spy was admiring the rare sight of Medic’s calm sleeping expression. The whole bed was undone, but the nurse was occupying only one side of it. Guess the doctor shifted a lot on her dream. The Medic was always so erratic, always up to something, seeing her peacefully asleep was shocking. The Spy had never seen someone enjoy the spilling of blood as the woman laying in front of her.

Medic was quite the puzzle. Outside of the battlefield, she is jolly, caring and sophisticated. When war closed in, the bloodlust takes over her and becomes lunatic, rude and megalomaniac. To the Spy, she was a damaged woman, affected by the rotten ideology of her country. She had seen it during a short stay in Germany in a mission. It was not nice. 

She came back from her thoughts as the Medic shifted to the other side, showing the frenchwoman a sight of her back. Even though she wanted to, she wasn’t going to take off the blankets on top of her just like that, it would be to obvious. She opted for a more discrete option. The Spy approached the heater at the corner of the room and turned it up. When the temperature started to rise, she took of her jacket and placed it on the feet of the bed. Not long after, the Medic moved the cloths away from her, revealing a white nightgown that stretched at her wider and hugged at her thinner parts.

The Spy was amazed and just stood there, admiring the glimpse of skin she got from her sneaky strategy. Her legs started shaking, just like that time at the showers. Her gloved hand grabbed the edge of the blanket, ready to yank it off and throw herself on top of her soon-to-be lover. She would kiss her all over, touch her all over. The Medic would spend the night screaming her name out of pleasure. The frenchwoman would take pleasure from every inch of skin and every second of time with the Medic.

It was a ridiculous idea, but what did she have to loose? She was a mercenary, she could get away with everything. And what if the doctor hated her for ever after? And what if she was charged for rape? And what?

The Spy was about to accomplish her darkest dreams when the door opened slowly.

Fuck.

She turned around, careful not to make a sound. The small yet chunky figure made her way in, locking the door behind her. She was easy to recognize: her short hair, her round belly, her prosthetic limb. Of course, her nemesis the Engineer was the one settling next to her loved one.

No way. There was no way. Dell Conagher, that lucky bastard. For once, she was one step ahead of her. Did she sleep with her? Since when? Did she explore the unknown fields of the surgeon’s intimacy? Did she like it? Were they... no, they couldn’t be.

Her mischievous plan was cancelled, she had to wait for the woman to fall sound asleep and she could leave. She just had to grab her jacket.

The jacket. The jacket was laying in the bed, uncloaked, and she wasn’t the only one who noticed.

—Spy!—the Engineer jumped from the bed, grabbed the lamp on the night stand and held it in front of her. The Medic woke up startled and instantly reached over to grab her glasses. The Spy uncloaked and held her hands up, defenseless.

—What the fuck are you doing here?!—the nurse screamed, sitting on the bed. She looked straight into her light eyes. The Medic when furious looked like a hungry wolf, ready to chase down her victim to eat it alive.

It didn’t feel good to be looked like that by the woman of her dreams. Certainly, being knocked out by a lamp didn’t either.


End file.
